time patrol peradox
by diarcywalker
Summary: a time paradox is created due to a group of time patrollers and is now spreading throughout the multiverse from their actions. how will they be able to redeem themselves? will they do it? warning! harem story. some female characters, sexual content, blood and gore some what and cruel torture.
1. Chapter 1

Because of your carelessness, I have no choice. By the universal law, cothal fridge, trunks brief, jake brief, son gotten, chriss thorndyke, Raion'arufa and mazo. You are forever banished from the time nest. You have less than three hours to get your things or you'll be erased by lord beerus. Good luck. And mazo, please meet me at my house. I have something you've been looking for, finished chronoa.

The two brothers, goten, chriss, fridge, raion and mazo left the time nest to prepare for departure. Once they made it to their homes, they packed and left towards their friend's place and turn in their badges.

Mazo went to chronoas' house and knocked before a simple come in was heard. Once inside, he was greeted with a view that most men would die for. Sitting I front of him was chronoa wearing nothing but fishnets on the couch.

So, how about I give you something before you leave, she said while walking towards mazo with a seductive smirk as she swayed her hips.

Mazo snapped back to reality and pulled chronoa closer. Damn straight he replied to which chronoa smirked and turned around in front of him while bending over showing her goods.

Well, are you ready for real this time? She asked while shaking her rear.

Mazo responded by unzipping his pants allowing his steel rod to present itself. You bet, he said before ramming chronoa making both of them moan.

Damn, this feels so good, he said while plunging his mate. Prepare your self-women because after this you'll know who you belong to.

Chronoa moaned as her lover rammed her relentlessly. She could only hope that she gets impregnated from her lover.

Yes, mazo, do it, I'm all yours she said in a haze, to which mazo replied with a kiss while picking up his pace roughly.

This is going to be one heck of three hours, he thought before plowing chronoa once more.

With trunks and jake

After telling their mother what happened, bulma was upset and mad at first until the thought of goten pop to her head. She quickly declared that she was leaving with them and there would be no stopping her.

Trunks and jake nodded with respect for their mother, however they knew why she was leaving with them.

They quickly packed their things and headed for goten's apartment. While heading in that direction, they made sure to purchase lots of supplies and lots of food.

On their way to goten's apartment, they were able to sense goten along with fridge, raion and thorndyke.

Where is mazo? the brief brothers thought. As they made it to the apartment. Once they were in, they sat around and waited for mazo to appear while bulma started a conversation with goten, which didn't surprise everyone present.

hey raion, do you have all your things? Asked trunks.

Tsk, all I had was a bed, weapons, clothes and a simple supply storage, which holds all my things from home, he stated in a simple tone.

Jake and trunks nodded.

You wouldn't happen to know if mazo would show up, right?

At this question, raion and fridge looked at trunks like he grew a second head.

Are you serious? Asked fridge.

Yes, I think he is, stated raion. Let's put it this way, when I walked around looking for him, his scent leads me towards chronoa house. Why don't you finish explaining for me fridge.

Sure, when we got there, there were a lot of moans and the sounds of slapping flesh. Ofcourse we heard mazo claiming the women, finished fridge.

Everybody else besides raion eyes were wide while some were even blushing.

Well I guess we'll have to wait for him to show up when its time to go, finished jake before meditating in mid-air.

…

Ahem, sorry for my lateness. I was handling a serious problem with my furniture, stated chronoa which didn't faze anybody.

Really? In that case, why do you and mazo smell like sex? Asked beerus to which widen the surrounding eyes.

That's personal! She shouted. Anyway, I think it's time. Good luck to you all. It was an honor working with you. She then opened up a portal that revealed its to be non-other than the void.

This is better than death, so get a move on before I change my mind, commanded beerus.

Without a beat, all seven warriors and bulma step through the portal. Once through the portal it automatic closed while glowing blue.

What the hell is that? Wait a second? It won't open! Screamed chronoa in panic.

Have no fear, I've already taken care of it. After all, it was by order of the grandmaster that it be done, finished whis.

Before lord beerus or chronoa could ask any questions, whis stopped them before replying; its classified so wait till five years are up, he stated. Beerus hmph, while chronoa was worried.

Don't you worry, the grandmaster has a wonderful plan, so don't think about ruining it, ok. Now then, beerus would you please come on, its past your bedtime. He was answered with a mock annoyed face.

Meanwhile chronoa just sat in silence. Please be ok guys, she thought while her thoughts lingered on mazo.

With the exiled patrollers….

One minute they were walking through a portal, then the next thing they knew, they were caught in what looks to be a…. solar storm?

Ahhg! Someone please help, pleaded bulma in fear.

Goten! Grab ahold of my mother and don't you let her go! Shouted jake.

I'm already on it, he replied as he turned supersaiyan and flew towards bulma wrapping her in a protective hug. I got you, he said to which she kissed him and uttered thanks.

Jake and trunks followed goten's example by transforming into a supersaiyan along with chriss, fridge mazo and raion in their own little transformations.

Just as everybody gained control of themselves, seven different type of portals appeared by each of them and sucked them in.

In the Naruto verse

Why? Why am I always hated? Asked naruko. All she wanted to do was bring her best friend back so they could be a team again, but all she received was a chidori to her chest.

As she thought about this, she began to shed tears at her failure. However, unknown to her, her life is about to flip.

A blinding light flashed in her room before a body of a male appeared on conscious in her bed.

What the f$$k! she shouted as the boy hopped up in a ready fighting stance. He looked around before noticing the young women in front of him and took noticed of certain features. His eyes widen, Naruko-sama, is that you? he asked before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell back to the bed.

What the?! She asked herself.

Do not report this to tsunde, am I clear? And don't worry, I will tell you everything you need to know, Said a feminine voice.

Who said that? Asked naruko. The voice sighed and told the blond headed brat to meet her in her mind, which she did.

In the akame ga kill universe

Esdeath was on a danger beast hunt but couldn't find none what so-ever. 'Sigh' I wish I had someone to love, she thought.

On que a blinding light flashed before a blue haired young men lied before her feet.

Oh my, this is interesting, she said as she took notice of the man ripped muscles and battle scars. Especially the one across his left eye.

Indeed, intriguing, she thought as she picked the man up and headed back to her headquarters with her prize.

Alternate planet vegeta

Sir we just received news that frieza wants to contact us.

What will that be? asked the queen.

Before the solder could answer, a yellow flash of light appeared followed by a half breed saiyan unconscious.

Your majesty, look at the features, he's a mixed breed and his power level is off the charts, stated the solder.

Bring the collar, she commanded. We can't lose this opportunity. And of course he will make a fine specimen for breeding she thought while watching the solder put on the color.

While the solder applied the collar to the half breed, the queen noticed the odd features on the half-breed male.

Hmm, hold on a second, she said at which the solder halted his actions before standing aside. She looked the young men up and down and traced her fingernails across the indigo markings around the eyes and cheek as she trailed down further to the torso while feeling the smooth surface of the orange markings which so happens to be the males six pack. While doing so, she and her guards heard the male purr from the rubbing on his orange skin.

The queen licked her lips at the prospect of having this youth in bed. However, she had other matters to attend to.

Finish up and take him to my chambers, this half breed will be an excellent asset. Make sure he is restrained to the max until I get back.

Yes mam, replied the solder.

Oh, and one more thing. This is to stay between us, am I clear? Judging from the unique markings, he's part of frieza race as well. If word gets out, I will kill you.

Hai, I shall not remember this event your majesty.

Good, now off you go, she said while heading toward the royal meeting with the head king and the other members of the royal family.

Oh, just you wait young man, I will have fun breeding you, she thought as she stepped into the portal and teleported.

**Feral world****

Chief uno, look what we found. Should we keep him? Asked one of the tribesman.

The chief said nothing, however he was able to sense the tremendous power coming from jake. Yes, we will keep him and hope he joins us, he stated.

He looked at the youth again. Is he the one the prophesy spoke of? What a strong youth indeed, thought the elder while unaware of his granddaughter stayed in the shadows giving jake the looks.

Interesting she thought, I need to report this to mistress, she said to herself as she disappeared before anyone could notice.

Marvel universe.

X23 had just escaped the facility and was running through the snow covered in blood. It's been at least 3hrs sense then and now she was heading towards the borders of the Canadian mountains.

Once she got there, a blinding flash occupied her vision followed by a crash which put her on edge as she crouched.

When the light show stopped, she saw a blue haired male struggling to get up, but she wasn't having any of it.

She quickly launched herself at the young man tackling him back to the ground before straddling him. She was about to deliver the final blow until her eyes locked with azure blue.

Both young adults stared at each other in shock and realization. Laura? Trunks? They asked at the same time.

Laura sheathed her claws and began to rub both sides of trunks face before placing hers a centimeter away from his.

Trunks on the other hand was lost of words. The very same girl he seen as a six-year-old is now at least the same age as him if not a year younger. However, he took notice of the blood covering her form along with a dog tag around laura's neck saying, 'x23'.

Laura what happened? He asked but all he got was a sob from the girl.

They tried to turn me into a weapon, she cried out while nuzzling trunks clean shirt. I don't want to be a weapon; I just want live a normal life like normal people do. Is it that hard? She said out loud while sobbing.

Trunks said nothing as he wrapped his arms around laura and pulled her in a warm hug. Its ok, just cry it out. I'll be here with you from now on, he said.

After 10min. of crying, they gathered themselves up and begin moving. Speaking of which, trunks decided to carry laura to which she disagreed at first until he swooped her off her foot and flew off to his secret location that he told her about a few years back. She was about to stab him but decided not to until they were done flying.

While they were flying, laura began to shift further into trunks chest for warmness, unaware of the blush forming on trunks face.

Another 30min. of flying he found what he was looking for. On the edge of the mountain 3 miles from the coast, his old tree house revealed itself. He flew down towards his secret entrance and spoke in his saiyan language; prince of saiyans, he said, which the camouflage masking their location open just enough for him to get through before shutting.

He touched down in front of his door and opened it while walking with a sleeping laura.

Once inside he spoke in a soothing tone; Laura its time to get up, he said. But all he got was a vice gripp hug from the young women while her legs clamped around him.

Trunks was caught off guard until he felt himself get hard while poking something soft and wet. Wait a minute? He said to himself as he looked at laura's form and noticed a very important fact. Laura is naked.

Crapbaskets! He thought to himself while not trying to look, however laura begin to grind on his restrained member making it grow.

Laura, he said raspy while successfully awaking her. She took a minute to gather her barring before realizing her position. She looked at trunks then to herself and how she had his hands behind his back, she flushed and stood up shakenly, which she was caught by trunks.

What is this feeling? she thought.

Ahem look, said trunks with a red face. This is my living room where if you want to relax you could always sit here and meditate ok.

Laura nodded and took in the sight before her, she said while looking at the sea from where they are. I know right? It's pretty nice. Anyway onwards to the rest of the house, he responded while laura followed him.

4min later

And lastly the bedroom. I pretty much have a lot of bedrooms, but this will have to do for now so I'm giving it to you and don't worry about me. I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you comfortable.

She nodded and looked around before grabbing trunks hand as he was about to walk away. Please, stay with me she? pleaded while giving trunks a fearful look.

Trunks nodded in understanding while pulling his friend in a hug. I promise, I won't leave you, he said while the girl began to shed tears of happiness.

What have I got myself into?

Sega universe….

Its been 7 yrs. since the chaos battle. Six yrs. since the death of her lover chriss thorndyke. Ever since then, nobody has been the same. Especially sonica, rouge, cream, shada, vael and amy. Even wave and blaze hadn't been the same. But the most upsetting was chriss parents.

On the day it happens, everyone blamed it on sonica at first, but then it made its way to man. Egg man does his best to hide from the public and law officials after they found out he was the cause.

'sigh' whats wrong tailia? Asked sonica. Oh nothing, just making my piece with chriss before I move on, she stated. Sonica nodded, I agree. Chriss wouldn't want us to mope around all day and not be happy, she finished.

I know, it's just that I didn't get a chance to...'crash'. what the hell?! Shouted sonica. Quickly, let's go check it out talia. Agreed, she said as both of them arrived at the site.

Once they were there, they took notice of a young man stirring a bit. Talia being the intellect one, ran to the man first and checked his vitals. Well he's good, however… she then froze.

Sonica seeing her friend frozen decided to see whats wrong. Hey talia, snap out… of it, she said while freezing as well.

The man looked like an older version of chriss thorndyke, but that's not what made them freeze. It was the exact same scar on the left eye socket that they see chaos stabbed.

It can't be? They thought simultaneously as the men begin to stir. Once he opens his eyes, he immediately recognizes the two buxom women in front of him. Talia? Sonica? Is that you?

He was answered with a teary hug and a kiss from both females as they began sobbing.

He sighed, I have a lot of explaining to do.

Sekeirie verse.

Do you have the two as I requested, himora? Asked a purple haired lady. Yes, I have miya sama-same, but the spikey haired one seems to be a bit childish though. Anyway, I'll be there shortly.

Good, she said while hanging the phone.

It's almost time she thought while looking at the stars. Monika you will not get your way, she said as her eyes flashed red.

Meanwhile in another verse

Well it seems like there were others banished as well, stated cadge rumo. I see, so it is as you expected my love? Asked a voluptuous woman also known as donna troy.

Indeed, donna, it is. Let us wait and see how things play out.

Alright sure, but why don't we entertain ourselves since we have more than enough free time, she said a little huskly while sliding her hands in rumo's pants grabbing his rod pumping it. It didn't take long for it to stiffen and broke free of its confinement and present itself to the world.

Damn, you really want it don't you? Asked rumo before finding himself pinned to the bed by his girlfriend. She responded with a kiss while straddling his waist with his rod poking her rear.

Of course she said before she started to strip tease. However, they were interrupted by a random amazon who had a look of pure horror and disgust.

Crap! S#$%! Stated donna as she gotten dressed along with rumo while being surrounded by amazon solders.

What the hell just happen donna? He asked to which donna never gave a reply. He looked to see were donna was looking and behold he saw a sight of one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She had all the right curves in the right places and looked to be about 18 or older, but looks could be deceiving and by the way her energy feels, it's clear that she's much older then she looks. Her eyes hold much wisdom and can tell a different story. The air around her demands respect if the crown was anything to go by. However, he then notices the disappointed look at donna and an angry look towards him from the queen and the solders.

Well crap! He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

intervention

Marvel universe

Trunks and laura have gotten along in the last three months. Trunks had also taken the time to teach and catch laura up to date. Both young adults have been enrolled in tony starks business due to their high scores and thanks to starks persuasion, both youth's identity have been changed.

Trunks and laura now goes by the names: runo brief and Katie barns in public while attending and helping with teaching students at Bartlett High School in Alaska before receiving an invitation from Bayville high school in New York.

Deciding to keep their identities on the low, with trunks cash from stark industries due from a past favor, he and laura went car shopping.

They went through a few vehicles, but they weren't what they what looking for at first until laura green eye's lingered on a 70's dodge challenger rt, which she purchased quickly. trunks looked around before his eyes landed on a 69 hemi cuda plymoth. Once they purchased their vehicles, trunks decided for extra measures an extra car body was purchased and was capsuled.

Both young adults drove back to Canada and parked their vehicles in the garage along with the extra car frame. Once everything was settle, three weeks later, trunks and laura worked on their cars while at the same time modifying them. Trunks even completed his project car which he named it; blue beam to, which laura said it was a petty name. and thus trunks called it project petty.

Once done from work, both youths met up at their home and prepared for their thanksgiving break. They each took baths separately to laura's dismay and laid on the couch comfortably.

Well, how was your day, cat chan? He asked to which she poked him lightly with her adumantium claws. She leaned forward and responded with kisses on trunks neck, which caused him to shiver.

It was eventful, but I can't say the same for that jerk who tried to touch me, she said eliciting a growl from trunks. However, he didn't lose any limbs, but he won't be walking for a while, she finished while nuzzling his neck.

Good riddance, trunks stated. Laura stopped her action and just stared at trunks azure eyes while he did the same with hers. For some time both of them have been having problems separated from one another. Now that they have their days off due to the fall break, there's nothing stopping them. Their heat began to grow as both of them began to pant ruggedly until laura rushed in and kissed trunks.

Trunks tail wrapped around laura's waist as he embraced his instincts. His rod began to harden thans to laura honey scent, followed by her grinding on his confined member. He groaned at the sensation before he swapped position with laura and was top.

You know what? I think it's time we get you out of this uniform, don't you think? He asked while groping his potential mate.

She moaned loudly while replying yes.

Soon as those words were said, trunks let his saiyan side flare as he ripped the clothes off his prize followed by him purring from the contact of laura's grip on his tail.

No more waiting, lets mate she said as they continued their passionate assault on each other.

One thing is for certain, trunks is in for a long night.

7pm morning

Trunks could be seen with laura straddling him before she rose herself up and slamming down on his rod. After that last slam, trunks unleashed himself inside laura as he held her in an embrace while marking her as his mate while she did the same.

They both lay in their bed for moment before trunks notice something odd about his mate.

Before you ask, yes it's a tail my king, she replied at which he widen his eyes.

I know, but it's a….

Wolverine tail, she responded while half sleep.

It's cute, he replied, but got nothing back in return. Well I guess I could join her then, he said while looking at laura. He stroked his mate back before saying; my queen, afterwards he went to sleep as well.

An hour later during the time of laura's bonding with trunks, they were met with some unexpected visitors at their door steps.

The alarm went off causing both young adults awaking with a distasteful look. Dam it! Whoever interrupted us is going to be joining the meat factory stated laura angrily with her claws unsheathed while forming an angry wolverine face behind her.

Take note, never incur the wrath of an angry women, trunks thought. she looked at him with a smirk. Don't you forget it.

They both threw on their robes and headed toward the maintenance room. When they accessed all camera's, laura gasped.

What's wrong laura? He asked until he recieved her memories. Let them in he said at which she was already doing.

Once the door was open laura was greeted with a group hug from her only friend's in the facility.

Once they finished their greetings all eye's where on trunks.

Ladies meet my mate and king trunks brief, she said to which some of her friend looked skeptical while others looked at him hungrily.

Umm...hi? he said somewhat nervously which made some of the females laugh.

Oh, and if some of you here want a piece of Mr. Briefs, just know that he's very gifted she said while gripping his rod showing them.

Oh my its huge! Stated one out loud while others were drooling.

Ok, can you please tell me your names pretty please? He asked while covering his rod from the group of women.

Fine, I'll go first. My name is nibbles or you can call me nib if you want she said with a wink. I'm also laura's first friend.

I'm adda, nice to meet you and I hope to test you later, said the busty women.

Aqua, stated the dark skin women, be sure to upgrade the security next time.

Will do, next.

Hi my name is azura, please to meet you your majesty, she said a little shy.

Just trunks please.

Brenda is the name big boy and I hope to have a piece of that thick rod of yours.

No seriously?

Yep.

Widow is my code name but just call me fren.

Nice to meet you fren.

Martha jane, spoke one of the spandex ladies as her face was revealed.

My name cate dukes, stated the red spandex women on side of Martha.

Nesha the swordswomen, she said while hold her sword by the tip.

Roe, just call me roe.

Not a bad weapon roe.

Than you.

Pyrra, Mr. trunks.

Nice to meet you. You seem like a warrior. How about a spar latter?

I accept, she said without a beat.

Call me sarissa cutie.

Kari, my dear master, she said seductively.

Katherine, stated the blue and white cat lady. Whoa it's so cool in here, can we check things out? Pretty please? She asked with the puppy dog eyes at trunks.

However, roe stopped her; we still have to wait for the others, she replied.

Wait, there's more?

Yes, why do you ask?

Nothing he said while face palming. Laura would you mind helping them get settled? There's enough room, so I'll go help out by finding them.

Sure, but it will be wise to have one of them go with you. Very well, then who will...

I'll go, stated pyrra.

Alright, let's move out, he stated while vanishing for 2 split seconds before reappearing in his normal fighting attire with a black long coat.

Before he left, laura walked up to him and kissed him. You'd better come back with all my friends or else, she threatens as an angry wolverine face appeared behind her yet again. And don't forget to stay warm because today will have a snow storm coming, she said a bit worriedly.

o-of course, see you later, trunks stated while grabbing pyrra hand and vanished.

Well that was something, stated roe.

Teach me, teach me, stated Katherine in a bubbly fashion while everyone mentally sweat dropped.

All in due time stated laura. Now onto business. I want all of you to write down your sizes before taking a bath. However, before we do that, I want to test all of you in combat.

What? They all asked a bit unsure. Why would we do that? Asked roe while the others seem to notice the difference in laura.

She then revealed her crest on her neck before revealing her tail to everyone. This is the mark that signify me as a queen now, secondly it's my duty to see if you all are worthy to become suitable mates for him, explained laura. I've seen how you looked at my mate and to be honest. I'm a little jealous right now.

In the meantime, with a snap of her fingers, they all were in the training gravity room.

Now, be sure to come at me with the intent to kill. That's if you want to pull your share around here, she finished as her tail spiked and her eyes became feral while crouching in her own fighting stance that she developed against trunks.

The rest of her friends didn't know what to make of this but complied anyway. Very well then, let's see how well you've improved laura. If I remember correctly, we were much better than you, stated nibbles.

Oh how sensational, said Martha as she growled and got in her feral state. Indeed, sensational, commented cate who followed Martha example.

Just don't hurt us to bad, spoke azura shyly.

The rest of the warriors said nothing but prepared none the less.

Laura smirked while letting an evil smirk show on her face while revealing her canines. Let's get started you maggots! She shouted as her pupil became small while the air around her pushed her opponents back.

What have we gotten ourselves into? Was the thoughts of everyone as they charged their old friend.

With trunks and pyrra

While walking through the snow trunks had to keep slowing down for pyrra to keep up. He looked back at her and cursed himself for not being aware of the lack of clothes for the red head beauty.

Pyraa didn't want to admit it, but the weather is beginning to mess with her and is already numbing her feet and hands. However, she is too stubborn and will not show weakness in front of no one. Especially trunks.

She caught up with trunks with difficulty and was embarrassed for not being physically prepared like she thought she was.

I'm fine , let us continue shall we?

I don't think it would be wise with the condition you're in pyrra, stated trunks to the displeasure of pyrra.

I said I'm fine! She snapped to which trunks just looked at her neutrally.

Whatever, he said before he turned supersaiyan and swooped a shocked pyrra from her feet and flew into the air while warming the young women limbs.

Is that better? Asked trunks. Like laura, pyrra nuzzled in closer to trunks chest while keeping warmth. Y-yes, she said a bit tamely.

Sorry I snapped at you, im just use to not… you know.

You have aren't used to having your pride shunned like that, aren't you?

Yes, how did you know?

Because I'm a warrior.

Really? Then I look forward to facing you in combat.

Sure thing, trunks responded but then halted before dodging a bolt of lightning.

I think we found our objective, stated trunks.

Let me handle this, stated pyrra as she stood up from trunks embrace and was about to charge in until trunks stopped her.

Lets make it easier, his aura brighten yet again as with electric arcs danced around his form.

Ha! In a burst the storm was temporarily stopped as the sun shined in the area.

Wow! Stated pyrra. Trunks said nothing but pointed out to the group in front of them.

Crap! They found us! Dana prepare to… wait is that pyrra? Pyrra is that you asked one of the women.

Yes, it's me and this is laura's mate. Huh? Its x23 mate and they have been helping us, she said before trunks imputed his two cents.

Look its yes or no alright, me and laura have known each other for three months. If you want to duck from those people, then you need to hurry and make your choice. I don't know how long I can jam their systems so make it quick! He snapped.

Well I don't sense any negative enrgy from him, stated a purple haired lady.

The group of women looked at each other before having a chat for a moment. 1min later they made up their minds as trunks let down his transformation while the dark skin women recreated the storm around the area before teleporting along with trunks to their new home.

At trunks and laura's home.

Trunks and the group of women appeared in the living room only to find almost all females from earlier wrapped in bandages while some had ice packs on their foreheads. All of them had injuries except laura, who was eating a peanut butter sandwich on top of her tail while watching Charlie brown.

Trunks already knew what happened.

So how was your trip in the snow? She asked to wich he replied swiftly. It was ok.

Expected, stated laura.

Laura is that you? Laura looked back and quickly put her plate down and gave her friend a vice grip hug to all her friends.

I can't believe you're all here.

I know.

So is it true that he's your mate. Indeed, he is.

Why don't you introduce yourselves, stated laura.

Sure, my name is dana the cousin of storm.

Helen parr.

Violet green.

Krystal cerinia.

Call me Gloria Martinez.

My name is vixen the fox, cutey.

Well that's everyone, my name is laura, some of you know me as x23 but that's a code name and this is my mate trunks brief the king of saiyans. If you all prove your selves around the house then I'll share him with you, after all, he is gifted, she finished while groping trunks rod making it come to life.

Damn women! He screamed.

You know you like it, she responded before walking back to her seat while swaying her hips.

I'm so going to get you back for that, he thought while checking on the others

And thus another day went by with everything in place and changed due to trunks appearance.

Meanwhile at the Xavier school

Did you feel that professor? Asked a red head woman.

Yes, I have. This one could be a whole new mutant on a whole new level. Perhaps we could invite him, thought the bald man.

Jean, logan, storm, I want you three to pay our new friend a visit and invite him here. I don't think he would turn down a chance to meet more like himself, finished the professor.

Will do, stated the woman known as jean.

Interesting, just who are you young man? Asked Xavier.

someone who doesn't like to be disturbed, finished a voice.

huh?

Yeah, I know, but you could send them in the morning. I'm kind of busy so if you would please. oh crap, dam you Laura!

f%k this, I'm going to pound you so hard you want be able to walk away this time women! stated trunks in a very aroused way.

'Ahem' excuse me for the interruption, but I have to discipline my mate. So be here by 9AM tomorrow. have a good day professor.

And like that, the connection was cut.

Xavier turned around and noticed two red faces from jean and storm and a knowing smirk from Logan.

Well I'll be damn, that's a man right there, stated Logan.

Logan! shouted jean and storm.

What? I'm serious here.

'Ahem' lets not forget what he said. remember you have to be there for nine, am i clear?

sure, sure thing chuck.

Good, now go get some rest. I have a feeling that you'll be needing it. you're dismissed.

with that, all four mutants left the office.

indeed you are truly interesting young man, was his thoughts before looking towards the starry sky.

next day at 9Am

Trunks got up abit late due to having fun with Laura all night.

crap!, what time is it? he asked himself as he looked at his digital clock.

s%$t

He shot out his bed and headed towards the bathroom down stairs to take a bath.

Once he got in there, he brushed his teeth, wiped his face, then hopped in the shower.

However, he didn't notice the presence of somebody else already there until his forgotten stiff rod poked something soft followed by a moan from its victim.

he quickly pulled back and took a look at who it was, but stopped as he took noticed of every round shape from the rear, the thighs, the nicely shaped breast and lastly, the face.

Beautiful green eyes stared at azure.

Laura? he asked while staring at her entire body.

Of course big boy, its me. Though, I went through some changes, but its not bad she said in a deep womanly voice while wagging her big fluffy tail.

Trunks just gaped like a fish while his rod thicken and grew to its full length.

Laura smirked before pushing trunks down and slamming herself on the stiff rod.

Yes, this is where that thick rod of yours belong, she said while twirling on it making trunks moan loudly.

His eyes then turned green and before Laura knew what happened, trunks had her pinned while bending over. He followed up by plowing into her like a raging beast as thier juices splashed everywhere.

Laura eyes were glazed as she moaned from her lover plowing her.

Unknown to the both of them, several eyes were watching them and they were quite pleased with trunks size and performance.

All that could be heard were the sounds of flesh slapping and the animalistic moans of both adults.

Wow! look at the size of that thing, stated sherly with a little drool.

Tell me about it. I want him to do me like that, stated vixen while imagining trunks dominate her.

If i were you guys, I'd say we keep this to ourselves, finished roe to which everyone agreed while watching.

30 minutes later…...

Trunks and Laura cleaned themselves up before getting breakfast and sat in the living room while waiting for their visitors.

While sitting in the living room, trunks and Laura both noticed how the new members of the house are acting. Judging by the looks everybody was giving them, well mainly trunks. They both came to a conclusion. They've been spied on.

Trunks decided to relay a message telepathically to Laura while she thought about trunks message before giving the ok with a smirk.

Trunks coughed while getting all house attendants attention. So, how was the show ladies? He asked with a devious grin to which Helen nearly slipped while the rest of the women faces were redder then tomatoes.

Well, I see they must've enjoyed themselves watching us, am I right Laura? He asked while checking each and every last one of the females in his living room.

Yes, I can see that. However, I think I need to teach them a lesson for peaking in on us, finished Laura as a snarling wolverine face appeared floating behind her head.

The women in the living room were too scared to move from the amount of Ki intent from Laura as the floating face sent shivers down their spines in a not good way.

Now, wait a minute Laura trunks said getting his mates' attention while also having all the Ki intent pointed at him.

You do realize it was my fault for not locking the door right? He asks to which more Ki intent flooded the room.

So what? They shouldn't have been spying on us having a time of our lives, she finished while letting the fur on her tail spike up while her eyes glowed green.

Trunks had enough of his mates' nonsense and with a burst of a little Ki, he shouted.

ENOUGH! He shouted as the house shook from his voice while a golden great ape face took shape behind him as it too leaked out a bit more Ki intent then laura ever could.

Now listen here Laura, I know you don't like your privacy being invaded, but please let it slide. If anything I'm the one to blame, instead of being in a rush, I should've taken my time.

Wait a minute, now that I think about it. The door was already unlocked, unless you were trying to set it up for me and you, finished trunks as Laura eyes widen at being exploited.

So, I guess I hit the nail didn't I? he asked to which Laura gave no reply but dismissed the scary floating wolverine face behind while trunks did the same.

She looked trunks in the eyes and said; this is not over, we'll have a nice chat later, got it?

Understood, he said before he was pulled in hot kiss while in front of everybody. There now you owe me some salmon, Laura responded.

'sigh' fine you can have it, he said at which Laura vanished to the kitchen while leaving a confused shocked audience.

Well alright guys be sure to look presentable while there is company because today we'll be having visitors.

Wait from who? Asked krystal.

Simple, the x-men.

X what?! They said in unity.

Never mind, just get dressed alright. Especially you vixen, not that I mind.

Of course you wouldn't but I'll keep it in mind.

Great, later on today we'll go shopping with Laura, but not in this universe.

Wait, what do you mean? Asked Katherine which all the other women wanted to know as well.

That's…a secret. Now hurry along. Our visitors will be here in about...10...9...8...7...6...5...

'Dingdong' well that was fast, he stated.

He then appeared at the door and checked the intent of each individual before raising in eyebrow at the fifth person.

Well this is going to be interesting he thought as he opened the door and greeted them.

Soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a sight of a man in a wheel chair while a beautiful redheaded women stood beside him who was calm on the outside but not on the inside.

Trunks could tell that there's another being locked away inside the woman.

Next is a beautiful brown skinned woman with white hair. Her eyes speak of wisdom beyond her years. This woman is definitely kin to dana, their energy is almost identical.

Standing beside the beautiful dark skinned woman is none other than Logan AKA wolverine who was smirking.

Last but not least, the most unexpected thing that caught trunks eyes were the complete exact copy of his mate laura.

Ahem, I know you're not a pedo, so if you would please look up front Mr. Briefs? said Logan jokingly, but then his eyes turned serious; would you please tell me why smell like x23 Laura Kinney.

Trunks snapped out of his daze; sorry it's just that she looks like someone I know, he finished while catching everyone attention.

Wait, you know him Logan? Asked jean, but got no answer.

Well this is a surprise, said a voice behind trunks, which he knew who it belongs to.

Once trunks stepped out of the way, all five mutants were stomped at the sight before them. Standing before them is an all grown Laura Kinney who was eating a piece of salmon.

Logan had to whistle, even he had to admit that his clone is a hell of a bombshell. The other two women were just as stomped as Logan while jean was a bit jealous from the womanly curves on said clone.

However, all was shocked except one clone who was glaring daggers at her adult copy. She unsheathes her claws from her hands and feet as she launched at her adult self.

Xavier sensed Laura's uneasiness and was about to do something, but he was already too late. However, something that neither x-men anticipated happened.

A thick brown tail shot forth from the adult Laura and caught her younger copy before slamming the young teenager into the wall.

Logan unsheathe his claws and was about to step in, but the professor stopped him.

What're you doing chuck? Asked a now battle ready Logan.

She won't hurt her, she just wants to talk, stated Xavier. Isn't that right Mr. Briefs?

She won't, stated trunks.

Logan growled but held his claws nonetheless in case something goes wrong. I hope for your sake trunks.

The adult Laura looked at her younger counterpart before standing in front of her watching the little teenager thrash like a wild animal.

Seriously? Is this what I would've been like if I would've never met trunks?

Ummm…look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk, so please calm down? she asked nicely, but the youth thrashed around even more violently, which made her eyebrow twitched.

Uh-oh, I think it would be best if we take step back folks, trunks stated.

Why? Asked Xavier curiously. Let me show you trunks said while letting the professor read his mind. What Xavier, jean and storm saw put them at ease while Logan just smirked. Yeah, adult laura just got real.

The girl just kept thrashing and thrashing until, the adult known as Laura, queen of the new saiyans snapped.

Here it come guys, stated trunks.

WOULD YOU SHUT UP! She shouted while unleashing more than 30% of her Ki intent, which made Laura quite down on a snap of a dime.

Now listen here brat, I may look like you or better yet am you from whatever facility, but know this, I am Laura briefs and current queen of the new saiyan race. So if you interrupt me or show disrespect to me an any way or form again, she trailed off letting her signature evil floating wolverine face appear. I will certainly punish you myself! Am I understood?

The young teen said nothing but just glared while trying to hide her fear, but the know declared queen wasn't having it.

I SAID AM I CLEAR?! She shouted as her fur and hair spiked while her green eyes glowed.

Laura quickly submitted while putting her head down responding; yes, mam.

The adult version quickly dispelled the floating evil wolverine face while letting her eyes soften for the young cub, wait. Cub?

She then retracted her tail back to its original length while rubbing it. She leaned forward and tilted the youths face so she could speak eye to eye.

Look I know that I might be a clone or maybe from another universe, but please refrain from doing so again. I don't like hurting people especially those I consider family. By the way that makes you and Logan my siblings.

The young teen started to tear up. You mean that? She asked.

Laura briefs replied with a hug; of course I do, isn't that what family is for?

Young Laura was sobbing while hugging her adult counterpart like her life depends on it.

Now why don't we all pretend this never happened and get to know each other, unless you want to freeze out here.

And that applies to you spies as well she responded while directing her Ki intent on the spying house tenants.

Now onward shall we, she said while leading Xavier, storm and jean in the house while leaving Logan and trunks last.

You know, your sister will be great mother, but man is she scary, trunks stated.

Logan just smirked; well she is you mate and that's your problem. I can see why you were busy last night. Damn, what a bomb shell.

I think she and I will get along well, he said which made trunks groan.

Trunks mate head popped out of the door and threaten trunks if he doesn't get inside he will miss out on tonight's desert while throwing Logan a bottle of wine which made his eyes spark.

She is surely in interesting women, finished trunks as he hurried inside followed by logan who was taking the time to enjoy the peace around people he could actually call family.

Man, life is good trunks and logan thought as they made their way to the living room.

Interesting, my job is done. Now to the next, said whis before disappearing to the next universe


	3. Chapter 3

Sega verse

Chriss but how? Asked Talia while Sonica hugged his left arm between her breast as they headed towards his old home.

I will tell you once we get situated ok. Trust me when I tell you, it's a long story, replied chriss while putting his hands around both women waists. On top of that, I'm being accompanied by two of the most attractive ladies I've laid eyes on, he finished while making both women blush madly.

Sonica than started to give chriss a taste of his own medicine by pressing her body on his side while rubbing his exposed chest under his white robe. So, does that mean we get a treat for looking so presentable? She asked sultry while making sure her breast was enough to convince chriss.

Talia face redden out of embarrassment of her friend. Sonica! That's not appropriate in public she said while her friend paid her no mind.

Chriss took that as an invitation while staring at Sonica's breast as it jiggled before looking in her face with a smirk.

You know what, I'd say you both deserve a treat. How about this? If my room is still left the same as when I left, then I'll give you ladies the time of your life, he said while groping both women making them moan.

Mmm, that sounds so good, said Sonica while leaning her head on her lover's chest.

y-yes, that would be nice, finished Talia while following Sonica action.

Very well, how about we check on everyone first before we get our little prize? He asked.

Both ladies nodded while getting aroused at chriss bluntness.

Alright, so tell me about my gramps. Is he doing fine? He asked at which both ladies put their head down.

He hasn't been the same sense they/we thought you died. When word got out that you died, he separated himself to the lab and stated working on thing like a dimensional travel device, but for some reason it kept malfunctioning or exploding, finished Talia.

Sonica then said something that surprised Chriss.

You grandfather somehow felt that you weren't dead. He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow he knew you'd be alive. Especially after the officials couldn't find any trace of your body, he knew. He just couldn't figure out how to explain it. The rest of your family thought he was ill, some even went as far as to try and put him in a crazy house, but your grandfather persists it all, only to find out he was right all along.

They gave up on you. We gave up on you, she said while shedding tears. But your grandfather didn't. will you please forgive us chriss? Sonica asked while crying.

Chriss smiled and pulled both women in for a hug. Of course I do, now why don't we dry those tears up and see old gramps before we get our treat? he said with a big smile which left both ladies weak in the knees.

Talia and sonica cried a few more before recomposing themselves in chriss embrace.

Is that better? He asked softly to which both women gave him a hot kiss.

Does that answer your question? Said tailia with a knowing smirk.

However, chriss responded with a slap on each of their rears. Indeed, that answers a lot, but wait till tonight when I have both of screaming my name, he finished while sending shivers down each of their spines.

So it's the old man first, right? He asked.

Yeah, but he'll be starting his workaholic routine again in the next 5min. stated talia. Oh don't worry, we can get there in less than 3seconds. All you have to do is grab my hand and boom. We'll be in front of him.

Whoa, wait a minute? How do you expect all three of us to get there less then 3sec. if I'm the only one who could get there in that record time? Secondly, you and Talia aren't fast unless you can teleport, no offence Talia. None taken. And lastly, let's not forget about the security measures around the lab, plus the solid explosion proof steel doors that can't be destroyed. Not even my golden form can breach through the doors, finished Sonica while looking at chriss expecting him to say something, but all she saw was a smirk form on his face. Why is he smiling? She and talia thought.

So he finaly took head of my plans, stated chriss while shocking talia and sonica.

Wait, you mean that was your idea? Asked talia while sonica eyes widen with realization.

That's what you were talking about when I came to ask about egg man's location, accused Sonica while gaining her two tailed friend attention.

Correct. It was supposed to be a room designed to keep all chaos emeralds away from dirty hands like eggman and others like him. That way the emeralds could be stored away in case of an emergency. It also has a failsafe system that allows it to counter people with speed like shada and sonica. Flying and sneaking is out of the question thanks to rouge. Then there's a thirty-inch megaton bomb proof doors that has an extra layer of vibranium on its top. Vibranium is a rare metal that absorbs any type of force or kinetic force energy, which allows it to remain untouched. Lastly, we have a gold coating made up of millions of tiny mirrors which are used to reflect any beam attacks, making the twin doors virtually impervious to beam attacks. Despite this, its vulnerability if you even by passed the outer layer of security, then you're just wasting your time, he explained to the ladies.

Judging by the looks on your face, I'd say you'd never even knew all the that, now did you? He asked teasingly before receiving an angry glare from talia.

Why didn't you tell us that sooner?! We could've prevented you from being harmed. Do you know what kind of harm you put us through?! She yelled before being silenced with a smothering kiss from chriss that made her knees buckle as her tails wagged happily.

Now that's better said chriss while Talia nodded dazedly. Come on sonica, grab my hand. If anyone know how to get pass those securities than its me, he said while kissing her as well.

Now what I'm about tell you is to stay between us until further notice, got it? He said while both females widen their eyes before nodding anyway.

Good. When the explosion went off, I was sent to a world like this one, but instead it was full of ninja's. I found myself on a bed were an old man found me and healed me. To put it simple he saved me.

Wow, I'm glad there was someone looking out for you, stated sonica. Yeah, agree stated talia, but all they got was a serious look that they have never seen on chriss face before.

It wasn't out of good intention, stated chriss as his eyes warped into a pinwheel design that had four tamoes in it while his eye color changed red.

It was all for world peace he said while balling his fist. An order for him to have world peace, he was willing to do it by force by trapping everyone in an illusion called the Infinite **Tsukuyomi** , a genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon.

I was part of the plan the moment he revived me. It was also then that I found out he and I were long distant cousins. To make things worse, he injected his cells into my very genetic structure. But in the end I gained his abilities including his signature technique, but I'll discuss that another time.

The day after that, my training began. I won't lie to you guys, but that was the worst torture turn in my entire life. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days. Days to months. Months to years.

For five years I've been trained as the ultimate shinobi. Once those five years was up, my training was complete. Before I decided to leave, I was stopped by the elderly man known as madara uchiha, the ghost of the uchiha's. he said a few things to me on how I was his successor and how I managed to master everything he taught me. He even told me that I was like a son he never had, replied chriss as he let a lone tear shed before wiping it away.

He reminded me of the plans and told me to carry out his dream of peace before he drew his final breath and died. Once he died, I removed his tag and seal from my body before he was buried by his servant zetsu.

To be honest, I could've left right then but I decided to sit around and see how the war would turn out. So, with a heavy heart, I stayed. And before you interrupt me, don't.

As I was saying, I went and helped out with the mizukage problem and gained favor by helping her win the civil war. Once she became the 4th mizukage I left the village and went to the land of fire where the village called kanoha, village of the hidden leaf. A village that holds some of the most powerful shinobi's ever born.

I went and had a conversation with the third hockage heruzen about madara's plan which he agreed that to enroll me under one condition. And that was to marry at least five women from any clan so I can produce powerful shinobi's. I agreed to it, however…

YOU DID WHAT?! Sonica and talia shouted while making chriss narrow his eyes.

I SAID NO INTERUPTING!

They put their heads down. We're sorry chriss.

Hmp, anyway the council tried to force me to marry who they wanted to marry me to, but with the evidence I found about a certain kid and a certain traitor. By the leader of the village, I killed every last one of them, including that damn war hawk, he said shocking sonica and talia.

Anyhow, I was rewarded by the third's niece from the marriage contract along with three others. Two days later, terumi made a request of a marriage between the villages and that included me, he said while upsetting the ladies.

9min later….

And that's what happened chriss finally finished.

Both women were amazed, shocked and most importantly aroused. Talia open her mouth but nothing came out. Sonica was about to say something but chriss cut her off.

Now enough about my past, we should get going before…

A flash of light appeared out of nowhere, followed by five women landing on top of chriss.

Sonica and talia rushed in to try and help chriss before one of the five ladies said his name.

Terumi? Naomi? Hana? Karin? yugito? What are you guys doing here? He asked while receiving a kiss from each women.

Well its along story…. Terumi started.

Well speak. Oh and meet sonica and talia, he said while all the women seem to get along well.

Ok, it started like this….

10minutes later…

There you have it, she finished while getting a face palm chriss.

I should've known whis would be up to something, he said. Any way. You ladies might as well join me because I'm about to head to my old home. Are you coming?

Of course we are, stated karin.

Alright, grab on ladies.

They did as they were told and vanished along with chriss.

In the secure lab we see an old man in his 60's sitting in his chair with a stressful look.

Darn it! It's not enough. If only you were here grandson you'd know, he said before jumping at the voice behind him.

Damn, I didn't know that I impacted everyone this bad. Hey gramps you can't keep getting rustier then you already are.

Professor thorndyke jumped from his seat and held his gun in the direction that the voice came from, but only for to drop it out of pure shock.

Chriss is that you?

Of course it is gramps he said while walking up to his grandfather giving him a hug. It's good to see you again gii.

The elder began to shed tears of joy at the finding of his grandchild. I knew it. I'd always knew you survived he said chokingly while trying to keep his composure.

Well it's alright now that I'm here. But I got to say that my designs on the double doors seems impressive.

Indeed, you always were a genius, spoke the elder while drying his tears. Could you please introduce me to the five beautiful young women that are standing behind you?

Of course, you already know who sonica and talia is so I'll let you speak to my first wife.

This is naomi sarutabi thorndyke.

A pleasure mr. thorndyke.

It's all mines he said.

This is mei terumi thorndyke, the former leader of her village.

Hi, nice to meet you.

The same to you madam.

Karin uzumzaki thorndyke.

How do you do?

I'm doing fine, just trying to wrap my head around this information.

And lastly, we have hana thorndyke and her three large dogs.

Hello, it's an honor to meet you.

Hehe, you don't have to be so formal, just call me gii or gramps ok.

Sure.

Well, I would ask how you survived but judging how you look, maybe we'll talk about it later.

Agreed. I'm tired. You should rest as well gramps.

Oh you have no idea. Just wait until I tell them about this.

Whoa, wait a second gii. Please wait until tomorrow to tell them please?

The elder understood where he was coming from. Very well.

Thanks, see you later, he said while vanishing with all the female except the three large dogs.

Well, I guess it's just you and me guys. Come on, let's go outside for a breather, he said to which the dogs replied with a bark.

Back with chriss…

After discovering the reward, he was about to give talia and sonica. His wives wanted in too. So they along with talia and sonica stripped naked as chriss did the same while revealing he thick impressive rod.

Oh my, its big stated talia to which sonica drooled in excitement.

Now to make things interesting, clone jutsu, he shouted as seven identical copies appeared by chriss.

you know what to do, he commanded as he pinned sonica and plowed into her while his clones doing the same with the others. When this is over, you'll know who you belong to, he whispered in his lovers' ears.

Yes, she shouted huskily.

On the outside of the room

Professor thorndyke smirked. Now that's what I'm talking about grandson, he said as he walked out the house while hearing many moans and flesh slapping.

That's my boy, he said as he walked outside along with his three new companions.

Later on that night at 7PM…...

Chriss exit his room while wearing pajama pants with a towel around his neck due to just finished taking a shower. As he headed down stairs, he noticed how quiet the house is. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen so he could start cooking for his gramps and wives.

Upon entering the kitchen, he was met with three fury large dogs tackling him while licking his face making him groan while a laugh could be heard in the back ground by his grandfather.

Now that was funny, he stated while trying to hold his laugh but failed miserably.

Very funny gramps, spoke chriss while getting up from the floor and washing his face with his towel. However, he never noticed the shocked look on his grandfather's face at the sight of the scars on his chest.

Chriss, what happen? He asked himself.

It's from training gramps, well two is while the rest is from battle, he finished as he pulled out two large pots and one large skillet.

I see. So what are you about to cook my boy? Asked the elder.

Simple, were having spaghetti noodles with ground meat and tomatoes along with some rice, he said while seasoning the meat while summoning a clone to get started on the soup.

Well, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you learned more than just training. Am I correct?

Yep. Whenever I used to get bored, I'd just travel from village to village while mastering certain dish and even foods on their recipe stated chriss as he fried the ground meat while his clone boiled the spaghetti and noodles in the pot before putting them in the strainer.

Wow! That was fast! Stated the elder in awed. Speaking of which, how was your welcoming present, he asked with a lecherous grin.

Chriss said nothing for a moment as he mixed the ground meat with the spaghetti along with some diced tomatoes while his clone put on the rice before dispelling itself.

He looked at his grandfather while mirroring his expression. It was pretty dam good, he said as he took a seat while pulling out a bottle of honey wine from the land of snow.

Oh I figured that from the way they were moaning. You're one of a kind my boy, stated the elder with pride.

Why thank you, chriss responded while pouring a little wine in both cups before sliding one to his gramps.

A toast to returning home and meeting my grandpa and wives. That includes talia and sonica too. They bumped each cups before drinking.

Chriss was satisfied with the taste while his gramps eyes widen with stars.

This is the best drink I had in years! Where did you get this my boy?! He said a bit loud from the exciting flavor of the drink.

The land of snow in the elemental nations, replied chriss while taking another sip before placing his cup down at the thought of a certain maiden.

Hey gramps, where's Ella? Asked chriss while noticing his grandfather's smirk. You didn't? he asked with a knowing look.

Well what do you think I do when I'm not working on projects? He said before answering. Simple, while you were handling your business, I was handling mines if you know what I mean. So let's just leave it at that, he finished while taking another sip.

Ok, I'm not going to even try to remember. What about ?

Well, he's…

Did someone call me? Master chriss?

Yeah it's me and don't you start getting emotional on me alright.

But young master? He said while shedding his tears.

What is going on here with three dogs in the dining room? And chuck, you and I need to have..a…talk? chriss it can't be? Spoke the maid.

Chriss responded with a hug while saying; yes, it's me Ella and I'm not going anywhere soon.

She began to tear up as she hugged him back while sobbing with joining in as well.

Chriss sighed as he let a lone tear drop at the emotions coursing through him.

Once they were done crying, they quickly recomposed themselves and wanted answers. However, before they could ask anything, Ella gasped while tanaka looked on in horror as well.

What happened to you chriss? Shouted Ella while checking him like a mother would. And where is your shirt? You know that is inappropriate to walk around without a shirt, she scolded.

Indeed, I agree, said terumi as all eyes' went to her.

Who is she? What are you doing in here? And why are you wearing chriss's clothes? She demanded while going in overprotective mode.

Well, because my clothes are dirty and second, I just took a bath and doesn't have any clothes so I borrowed his, she said simply.

But that's…

That's enough ella, stated tanaka. Look at her finger on the left hand. It's a marriage ring based off Chinese style, isn't that right master chriss?

It's just chriss and yes, she is my first wife, he said while setting her in a seat across from his gramps.

Now how about we discuss this while I cook, he stated while summoning two extra clone beside him and gave them the order to show them his memories. Once it was done, everyone present were crying except mei terumi.

How? Why? Was the response of the three adults.

It doesn't matter anymore and now we are together again so why don't we focus on the future shall we? He said at which they smiled at.

You've grown my boy, I'm very proud of you, stated the elder known as chuck.

Indeed, he has, spoke tanaka while tossing him a black T-shirt with white lines on the sides.

Why don't you tell everyone? Ella asked at which the three males shook their heads.

Not know, I think it would be best if they found out on their own if they don't receive news in the morning.

In the meantime, I would like you to get to know my wife while I finish on the cooking.

Absolutely not young man. You may have become a grown man but the kitchen is still my domain, she said with pride.

Chriss shook his head and smiled. Why don't we both cook while catching up, besides, I'm known for my cooking skills. You might want to teach me a few skills while I'm at it.

Hmm that does sounds nice, but you will follow my every direction. Got it?

Affirmative, he said while following ella to the kitchen.

Hey ella, how would you like being the god mother to my kids in the future?

Ella stopped and looked at chriss with the most sparkling eyes he has ever seen. Of course I would be happy to oblige, now let's get started she said with new vigor as she headed towards the kitchen and froze.

What the?

Chriss stopped and face palmed. Great I forgot about the clone and the food.

Sorry boss it said before dispelling itself while leaving a nervous chriss.

, did you just cook this entire meal?

Y-Yes mam, he responded.

Well, as long as you cleaned your mess and put everything back then I have no problems. However, she trailed off while forming a tiger face floating above her head.

If you ever decide to cook in my kitchen without my notice, I will discipline you. Am I clear? She said abit to creepy.

Yes, mam he replied in a hurry while watching the tiger face stare at him before vanishing.

Good. You did an exceptional job on the cooking, so what is it? She asked while taking a sample in a bowl. She took a spoon and immediately her eyes watered at the awesome sensational flavor. Its magnificent! She shouted while chriss closed his ears.

Well I call it the specialty mix, one of the seven I developed.

Oh, that's wonderful, now let me fix everyone plates while you go relax. You've done enough as it is.

Ok, but be aware that there are five more plus you, tanaka and gramps, so that makes 12 people total. Please take your time in fixing the plates.

Ella said nothing at first but smirked once chriss left the kitchen. He doesn't even know that she was also aware of the moans coming from his room. The thought of a young chuck came to her mind, but she quickly pushe it aside while doing her duty.

Timeskip****8PM

Everyone got to know each other better. Ella and mei seems to get along a bit too well for chriss. The two women could be like auntie and neice.

As sleepyness began to ascend on everyone. Chriss used his clones to help clean everything up while preparing for bed along with his wives including talia and sonica who were also wearing some of chriss's clothes thanks to his clones going shopping while he was cooking. He also made a mental note to take all his women shopping in the morning.

Just as he was about to head to his room, he hugged his gramps and ella before hearing a ringing at the front door.

Tanaka was about to go first but chriss stopped him and went his self. When he got to the door and opened it. He was greeted with the sight of his mother and father along with a new member of the family that he was never introduced too.

He quickly hid his surprise and spoke calmly. May I help you folks? He asked while inward grinning at the look he was receiving from his parents.

His mother dropped her purse and luggage while taking a step towards chriss while touching his face.

It really is you. I don't believe it, you really are alive, she said chokingly while pulling him in a vice grip hug. Nelson it really is our boy.

His father than took a step forward and hugged him as well while sobbing, we're so sorry for not being there for you. Will you forgive us? He asked while his mother looked at him teary eyed.

Hnn, that depends on, however, would you please tell me who the look alike is or am I going to find out myself? He said a bit harsh making both parents back away while putting their heads down in shame.

Mom, dad, who is he? Asked the seven-year-old.

Sweaty that's chriss thorndyke, your eldest brother.

Chriss meet your younger brother, kin thorndyke.

Both brothers stared at each other for moment before kin ran into chriss arms crying. I always knew you were alive brother. From what gramps and sonica told me it was too good to be true, said the boy while making chriss look at him in shock.

Even though we've never met before? He asked at which his younger sibling nodded. Chriss eyes gotten watery as he embraced his little brother. I think you and I will get along pretty well, he said.

You think so? Kin said.

I know so. Now why don't we get some sleep for tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

How come? Spoke the little boy.

Sigh, kid now this; shopping with women is worse than death, he said at which his father amen.

Is something wrong chriss? asked mie.

No just meeting my parents and little brother kin. Guys meet my wife mei terumi thorndyke.

Nice to meet you.

It's a pleasure, well guys I'm tired and I think you could use some rest as well chriss.

Agreed, see you folks in the morning and don't worry I will explain everything in the morning good night. With that he and his wife retired for the day, followed by his parents for they are too emotional drained.

On the other side of the wall whis stood and checked his list with a smirk before vanishing.


	4. chapter 4

Alternate saiyan universe

Fridge groggily awoken with split headache, while trying to remember what happened.

What the hell hit me? He thought before trying to move only to find himself bounded. He tried yet again but nothing happened. He tried to use his powers but couldn't. then he made the most embarrassing discovery in his life. Why am I naked?! He screamed as the air blew around the room while giving him chills.

What the hell is going on?! Why am I tied to a bed stark naked? And what's with this collar? He thought until he heard someone entering the room. When he looked toward the person entering, he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.

The women from the way her energy felt should be about in her mid-thirties. Her breast is very large compared to normal saiyans which is very rare and unattractive to most saiyan males, but not him. Her hips are wide while giving him a good idea of how her rear looks. The woman is about 5'5 and is overall very sexy in his opinion. Then his eyes went to the emblem on her armor which indicates that she is a part of the royal family and that's a bad thing.

s #t! he muttered before being slapped by the women.

If I were you I'd hold my tongue half breed, she said while pulling her leash bringing in a woman that fridge knew all too well who it was. Gine, the mother of goku in the alternate universe 18.

Silence! She said while kneeing fridge in gut. Another word and you want be a man any more, she finished while fridge kept his mouth shut.

Now listen hear gine, this will be the male that's going to breed with you. As you can see he's a rare mix breed of a friez and a saiyan. And the most unique features about him is the marks along his body, especially the orange markings. Then there's his most prized feature, she stated as while holding the large testicles that can barely fit in her hands. Look at these, they are larger than an average fruit. Amagine the amount of reproductive cells he has. Oh my look, even his rod is huge and it's not even stiff yet, she said as she grabbed the large organ which started to stiffen to fridge dismay making him curse.

Gine on the other hand just stared at the growing rod while licking her lips which didn't go unnoticed by the woman in charge.

So to spice things up, the lady wrapped both of her hands around the stiff growing rod and started stroking it while fridge bit his tongue while trying to not moan.

As if sensing fridge distress, the women hopped on top of the half breed while placing her rear over the youths face as she continued her strokes with more vigor.

Hear me half breed. If you wish to obey me, I will give you anything you want as long as you don't leave my side. As a matter of fact why don't I make a wager? If you manage to survive this, I will let you go as you please. Should you fail and spray gine, then you will become my breeding slave forever, she stated while licking her lips as the rod grew to its full thick length.

Gine was breathing hard before falling to her knees with her mouth open begging to milk the half breed of his prize.

The women smirked before ripping the back of her pants showing fridge her fullm plump rear and her goodies.

You can try and deny me and yourself but what you fail to realize is that I queen Deja always get what I want, she finished while slamming her rear down on the half breed. Her eyes went wide and nearly rolled in her head as she felt the half breed tongue in her flower.

Yes! That's it! Put your back into it she said while twirling her rear while making sure fridge explore it all. Now it's my turn she said while kissing the tip of the thick rod eliciting a moan from fridge. She smirked and tried to wrap both hands around the thick length which she barely did and slammed her head down on it while taking the fool size in one go.

Fridge nearly unleashed himself right then and there as he continued his duty. Man how did she do that? I've never felt so good in my life until now, he thought to himself as begin to purr and moan from the sensation the lady was giving him.

She mentally smirked before bobbin her head up and down rapidly making spit fly everywhere as she had a goal and mind and that is to milk the half breed of all his goodies and make him hers forever. She then pulled the leash while giving a finger jester to gine pointing at one of the large balls as she continued her job. Gine quickly got the idea and came closer while staring at the enormous testicle before daja gave the commend to suck them which she happily obliged.

She licked it at first before starting to suck on it while daja continued to bob her head with her eyes closed as she felt fridge come closer to unleashing his goods.

Dammit! That's so unfair. Just wait until I get out these bindings I'll show you...ohhhh, he moaned as he felt what was coming. He couldn't take it any more as his rod twitched and grew a size while swelling. Dammit! He thought as daja and gine serviced him even more.

Daja knew what was coming as she continued her assault while gine did the same. After 5 seconds, the half breed exploded while daja did the same. There juices went everywhere as daja couldn't take it all. Her eyes rolled at the sensation as she drunk what she could while gine tried to clean the still stiff rod as well.

Daja pulled off the still stiff rod and looked at it crazily. Now this is worth it, just look at it. Even though you've just blown yourself. You're still blowing, just amazing, she finished while continuing to suck on the tip while drinking more of the goods.

Gine stopped and stared at daja with a pleasing look.

Daja stopped and asked gine does she want it, which she nodded. Well you're going to wait because I'm going first she replied while twisting over as she looked fridge in his defeated eyes.

You lost the bet, now you belong to me, she said with a smirk. What do you have to say?

He gave no reply.

She snarled and ripped off her chest armor along with the remainders of her clothes. I say you make a perfect breeding partner, she said while preparing to plunge herself on the half breed's rod.

Well, I say you're crazy, but I can't say I didn't feel good, he commented as he watched daja's large perky breast jiggle.

I'll make sure that you're taken care of. As long as you don't disobey me she said while slamming on the stiff rod. Both of the adults moaned with their heads back for a minute before daja started to slam up and down on fridge.

Fridge was in the best position in his life, as he watched daja pound herself on his stiff rod while staring at her breasts.

Oh, so you like my breasts? She said while holding one teasingly. Saiyans don't like them large, but you do? In that case, suck on them she commanded while leaning forward smothering him as he begin to do as commanded.

Yesses, she moans while continuing her progress.

While they were going at it, fridge finally figured out why his powers weren't working. It was the collar, so he started to build up his energy slowly while trying to overpower it so he could show daja who's boss.

Soon as she put her head back and moaned, fridge snapped the bounds while overpowering the collar destroying it in the process.

Daja was so shocked she hadn't even noticed the cracks on fridges crown like structure and neither did he.

He grabbed both of daja's hand while plowing into her. So you think you could dominate me and make me submit? No reply but moans from the queen.

Well you're wrong, it's you who will submit he said while going in to his transformation unknowingly as his armor cracked and fail off his body now revealing his thick tail like frieza but with blue fur along with his hair.

Daja was awed but then smirked. Well at least you're more saiyan than the frieza race, she said while plunging herself on fridge. But can you prove it?

Fridge slapped her rear before plunging with no mercy. Oh I can and you will be my mate he said an dominance tone. All of you he said as he summoned more clones and gave the command to breed which they did.

The first was gine who the clone immediately plunged her rear while the other three clones plunged three more blonde females. The other three clones then started tp plow a red busty women along with a pale women along with her two red head sisters.

Oh you have no idea, just make sure what happened in here stays. Got it? He said while slapping the queen's rear as he pumped his rod into her.

Yes, she said dazedly with drool out her mouth.

Good, he said as he and his clones proceeded to breed with all slaves and women present in the room.

meanwhile, watching through a crack of the door was a woman with red curley hair with thick hips and breasts where watching the scene with fridge and his copies dominate daja and her slaves. she couldnt help but lick her lips as the sounds of flesh slapping combined with moans came from the queens' room. The way deja was getting groped while the halfbreed's thick shaft punished her flower as thier juices splashed from each thrust made her want to join in.

oh my daja. you just broke the sacred rule by mingling with a halfbreed, no less a freiza race mixed hybrid. but dont worry, perhaps a deal could be made, stated the red headed women as she watched her comrade get dominated and impregnated along with the slaves by her stud.

On the outside whis marked yet another check on his list before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto verse

Naruko sat in her bed with a shocked look while tears flowed from her eyes. They really did love me, she said while shedding tears of joy after being told by her tenant.

Yes, they really did care for you, kit. It was on that night that the kyuubi was destroyed by this young man right here. His name is raion arufa. The legendary lord raion. The only person capable of defeating your parents with ease, however, due to the bet they made, if minato won, then arufa would have to serve under him forever. If arufa won then minato along with the entire planet would've been destroyed, finished the feminine voice.

Wow! Is he that powerful? Yes, he is. He could've destroyed this world a long time ago if it wasn't for me.

Wait, why you? And what's your name miss? Asked naruko.

For a moment there was silence until it spoke again; my name is asuka fox arufa. I'm his mate, she said before revealing herself in a flash while not destroying the seal or allowing her presence to the surrounding sensor ninja's.

Once the flash faded standing in front of naruko is a tall beautiful young lady about the same age as raion. She has long grey hair with white tips on the edges. Her skin is suntan peach while wearing a red and grey kimono that barely hides her bust and curves. However, the most noticeable thing that stood out on the women is the pair of red fox ears along with her bushy tail that matches her eyes.

All naruko could say was wow. But then she notices the size of her bust compared to asuka who is bigger than tsunde, and frowned. Great, another one she mentally thought.

Asuka raised in eye brow before letting it slide.

Anyway, there's another matter you must be aware of, she said before using her tail to wrap around arufa protecting him. I want you to leave a clone here while we make a trip to your family's house. Oh, and one more thing before we leave read this, she said while pulling up the plank from under naruko's bed while pulling out a suit case with three scrolls in them. The first scroll had the namikaze symbol on it. The second scroll had the uzumaki symbol on it. The last scroll had weapons stored in them along with two letters that had her name on it.

She read the first letter and broke down in tears as her mother left all her belongings to her. The second letter was from her father minato. He set a marriage contract between her and arufa as a reward from a past favor. The letter even stated why arufa was going to destroy the planet and why the league under him was created for. They were created for the purpose in case of any civilian council or officials tried to undermine the hockage law in any way or form. Then they would step in and overwrite it and enforce whatever the hockage deem necessary. If further offense, then penalty is death.

Minato even explain how the fox demon was defeated by arufa and why asuka was trapped inside of her, which shocked her to no ends. The letter spoke of how the arufa league was put to sleep as raion was pulled into another portal.

Her father even said if the village didn't approve of her staying there and treat her as if she's is the kyubi, then she should leave while taking everything with her.

As she read upon the letter, she also found out about arufa's lineage and why he's picky upon choosing a mate. Once she got to the bottom of the letter, she broke down for a third time, because like her mother, her father loved her too.

Asuka walked up to the 16yrs old and wrapped her in a hug as the teen let it all out.

Meanwhile wrapped in asuka's tail, raion regained conscious and heard his mistress cry. He waited for 7min. before naruko stopped crying. Once she stopped, he began to wriggle his way out his mate's fury tail.

Well, it would seem that someone has awoken from their nap, why don't we introduce you to him to you naruko. She then unwrapped her tail from arufa as he fell face first into the floor.

Oops.

Damn woman, arufa mentally spoke as he got up and took a good look at naruko and blushed before taking noticed of asuka's mature body. Damn! What a nice rack and to add to the list, she got back, he thought while feeling a twitch in his pants.

Naruko blushed while noticing the bulge in arufa's pants grow bigger, all the while feeling a strange sensation in her spine.

Asuka smirked while taking her right hand and groped her left breast slightly before sending a kiss to arufa. It's been a while hasn't it, my love?

'ahem' indeed it has, so how is everything? He asked but gained a downcast look from both women.

He narrowed his eyes. Speak, now! He said in commanding tone that left no arguments.

Asuka ears fail down in a submissive stance as she looked her mate in the eyes. Will you promise to not go on a rampage if I show you what has happened since then? Will you keep yourself under control, lord raion?

Yes, you have my word.

Naruko can you go and pack your things while I show him wat has transpired.

Yeah, I guess so, she said while gathering her things and sealing them in storage scrolls. However, arufa called out to her and tossed a capsule.

The instructions are on the note, please take your time he said while asuka show him naruko's memories.

When asuka was done, arufa had a look of disgust and outright rage as he was struggling to not wipe out the entire village from the face of the earth.

Damn you minato! I feel like bringing him back from the dead just to kill him all over again for his stupidity. I told him what may transpire, he said in anger.

Arufa took a deep breath before releasing it while trying to not let his anger show. He looked his mate in the eyes before calling naruko, which so happen to be watching in interest.

y-yes arufa-san?

No please just call me arufa and as to why I called you, he said while staring deeply into her eyes. We're leaving this village. But before that, we're going to pay a visit to your father's house and take everything with us, after you leave a clone here. Lastly, we're going to pay your parents our repects before leaving. Any questions?

Umm where are we going? She asked to which arufa smirked.

Simple, we're going to the raikage village and before you ask, he, minato and I were the ones over the raion league. So he won't harm you, after all why would he if he knows I can kill him at any notice?

Enough of this. We're leaving this instant, now let us move he said before hearing a knock, followed by hiashi, kurinei and his old compliance eel agent. Lord raion-sama! They bowed while hearing the door break and walked in anbu agent bear who froze on sight at the presence of his former leader while standing in front of naruko.

Raion-sama! He said before bowing like the rest.

Arufa said nothing as he folded his arms in agitation and spoke. Speak! And this better be good, he said while leaking a bit of killer intent.

Forgive me, if I interrupted but the council has requested naruko's presence immediately, he said while standing in attention.

And why is that?

Because they have found a way to get pass the hockage and made it were naruko is vanished from the village, he said while quickly bowing.

I see, naruko head to the meeting with bear while I have a word with these people.

Asuka, go with naruko and stay hidden.

Hai.

Now explain to me why you're in my presence hiashi and that goes to the rest of you too. Speak! He commanded while hiashi explained to him about how the elders branded his daughter with a permanent slave seal and has banished her from his clan due to them thinking she's weak.

Please raion-sama, all I ask is that you take her in place of a repaid debt I owe you. I don't believe she's weak. I think she just needs the right teacher. All I want is for her to be happy, he said while looking away while not trying to show his tears.

Arufa closed his eyes before saying he accept. However, hiashi must prove to the elders of his clan why he's the leader over them. He then noticed a beautiful lavender head women standing in the door way while looking down in shame. Arufa was breathless of the beauty standing before him, however what got his attention the most was the young woman shape which is similar to asuka except her hips and boobs are much bigger.

Damn! She's beautiful. What's her name?

Its hinata hyuga or in your case hinata arufa.

Very well, kurinei I want you to take your student and meet me at my secret place once the meeting is over, he said while slapping her rear which made her face go red.

Hai, hai.

Eel, keep an eye out on root. While you're at it, signal the beacon for my brother to find me at once. I have feeling things are about to get messy.

As you wish.

Hiashi, wait for my signal as I awaken the rest of my troops. Until then, I want you to go to the meeting as if nothing has happened.

Hai.

Good, dismissed.

Hiashi, kurinei, eel and hinata vanished via Shu shunned.

Well, know to…'crash!" what the hell!

It's the sexy and single miterashi anko! She shouted at which a black and yellow blade was found at her neck. Move a muscle and I will sever your head from your body miter-chan.

Her eyes widen before she switched herself with a log as she stood at the window but quickly found herself numb in both arms and limbs.

What, who are you? And why did you just call me that? Only one person could say that and you're not him, she said while trying to see where the enemy is.

Where's naruko?! She asked out loud but received no answer.

Anko knew she had to find a way out of this as soon as possible and notify the hockage. Wait a minute. Aren't there supposed to be an anbu squad around this area? She thought before noticing the shape a male figure walking up to her.

She said nothing as he walked up to her before flicking on the light switch. She widens her eyes as tears flowed from her face. It can't be? Arufa is that you? She asked while trying to stop the oncoming tears from her eyes.

Yes, it is, he said while un numbing her limbs as he began walking to the door. Look, I know you want some answers, but please understand we don't have much time. So if you would please come with me while I send a flare to the north, we will discuss everything he finished before feeling a pair of two nice size mounds on his back.

Anko said nothing at first before she nuzzled in arufas' neck while inhaling his scent which sent shivers down her spine. She nibbled on his neck before licking it with her long tongue and replied; very well but you aren't leaving me this time bud. You're the only one who didn't treat me like everyone else did, she replied while arufa looked at her for a moment before placing a kiss on the top of anko's head.

Why don't you keep up with me, if you want to find out about me. Besides, I think you're going to like what will happen tonight, he said getting his girlfriend's attention.

Ok, now I'm interested.

Good, let's go he said while picking anko up and took off to the sky.

In the meeting….

Anbu agent bear stood in front of two mare anbu agents guarding the door while hearing shouting's and threats form the hockage, followed by an enraged council voice shouting back.

Anbu agent bear spoke a hand signs towards the other two anbu's who stood straight while moving aside letting bear and naruko inside.

Once inside, everything was silent as all eyes were on naruko. On the civilian side along with danzo and his two former teammates wore an evil smirk with hate. On the shinobi side, some of them were angry while glaring daggers at the civilian side. Some of them had down cast expressions.

Even tsunde was wearing a downcast expression before calling out to bear. Bear would you care to explain why it took you so long to get here? She asked but all she received was a hand sign that said something that she knew all too well.

Her eyes went wide along with many of the shinobi's present except for danzo and his council followers. Danzo narrowed his eyes while trying to figure out what those hand signs meant.

The hockage quickly recomposed herself and dismissed the anbu agent, but instead, he appeared near the entrance while standing at attention.

Well than, now that we are all here, I think it's time to give this trash what she deserves spoke koharu. Indeed, it is, stated danzo.

Due to the failure of retrieving sasuko and usage of the nine tails to, I hereby announce that naruko uzumaki is no longer apart of kanoha. You are forever banished!

Just hold on a second here?! It was that spoiled uchiha brat that left the village to join that pedo snake in the first place! You mean to tell me that you would banish naruko when it was her doing her job as a shinobi?! Have you all gone insane?! That's it! Overrule that law! As the goddaime, and current hockage, I'm ordering you to with draw that banishment order now! She said while crushing the table in half.

Danzo was not intimidated at all. Everyone else was while he wasn't. so you would side with a traitor who would doom us all? In that case, I propose a vote on whether or not you are worthy to stay hockage.

You can't do that! Tsunde ranted while barely holding her rage in.

Actually I can. You see it was the law created by your uncle tobirama senju during his time as the second hockage. If the people are not satisfied with their current hockage, then the civilian council has the right to vote and remove the hockage and place another in who was chosen, danzo explained. If you don't believe me, then read it yourself. Look in chapter4b page 1908 on the third paragraph, then tell me if I'm right or wrong.

Tsunde quickly took the book from danzo and search through it while looking for proof of what the war hawk was saying. To her dismay, everything that danzo spoke was true.

Well, I rest my case. All in favor of removing the current hosckage please raise your hand, he said as all civilian members raised up their hands except mabuki hurano, which surprised many.

Those who are against me, he said while receiving 11 hand votes from the main clans of kanoha.

Well then its settled, I now announce that tsunde senju is no longer the current hockage of kanoha. From this day forward, danzo shimura is now the sixth hockage of kanoha.

Many of the civilians were happy with the removal of tsunde, while others like the shinobi side were very distressed.

Tsunde looked on in anger before noticing the increasing amount of shadows appearing on the sealing while speaking in a language that only she knew. She smirked before laughing, which got everyone's attention.

Well, you win. I'm no longer the current hockage any more so have fun she said while handing over her robe and hat to himura. Oh, and one more thing, if you're looking for me to heal you then you could go and kiss a goat you pile of shi…

Complete that and I will have you executed, danzo threatened. And you, what are still doing standing there for, demon? You graced this place with your disgusting efforts long enough.

Naruko just stood numb as her dream of becoming hockage was crushed. She was about to walk away until a splat was heard, followed by many root agents severed heads falling in the center of the room.

I knew it! You were fonding the root agents the entire time! Shouted tsunde which made most of the shinobi's present angry while unleashing killer intent on the civilian council.

And what proof do you have, senju? She asked before getting slapped by a golden root from the floor. Every shinobi and civilian present was shocked that someone use the shodaimes signature skill.

After that, a male who looks like a split image of the first hockage hashirama senju. The youth looks to be about 18yrs old with sand blond hair and navy blue eyes. He stands at 6ft with a robust build and also wears the same armor as his grandfather once did with the exception of it being the same color as his eyes.

Right now his eyes are on danzo while leaking a bit of ki-intent making danzo himself fall to his knees.

Root!

They want be coming anytime sooner, spoke the young man before looking towards tsunde senju while letting a calm expression surface.

It's good to see you, sis, he said while showing a grin that mirror's tsunde.

Everyone face went from alert to shocked as some even fainted at the thought of a second shodaime.

Tsunde froze while not knowing what to do as her apprentice shizune tried to snap her out of it.

Ummm, hiashi did I do something wrong? He asked while all eyes were on the hyuga.

Wait, you know about him? Ask tsume which made everyone all the more curious.

Haishi face palmed himself while mumbling out loud; not even 30 seconds passed and you've already broken someone. Of course you did! After that entrance you made! Shouted hiashi while everyone was shocked at seeing him shout.

How was I supposed to know blind eyes? He asked teasingly.

I'm not blind you sand eating brat!

Who are you calling sand brat?! You know what, drop it. We'll continue when this is over.

Hmp, aren't you going to check on your sister? Asked the inoichi clanhead.

Of course, oh and for those of you who don't know me, the name is nawki senju. Hello there miss uzumaki. Don't worry things are about to get hectic.

Anbu seize them! Shouted danzo but got nothing in return. Don't you here your hockage speaking?! Shouted hamura but all he got was a chain made of mokuton gashed his left arm as he let out a painful scream.

We don't take orders from you, scum.

Tsunde seem to break out of her zone and pulled her brother in a death grip hug while smothering him in her huge breasts. I miss you so much, it hasn't been the same without you, she said while sobbing.

Nawaki was glad that his sister was happy that he returned but knew quickly that if he doesn't get any oxygen, then he will die for sure this time.

Tsunde, I think you should let him go unless you want to smother him in your boobs to death spoke hiashi which shocked everyone a second time for the day.

Oh, she said while unwrapping her brother as he falls to the floor grasping for air. Oh dear air how I missed you! He shouted while gaining many sweat drops and face palms from both shinobi's and civilians. Yep, that's my brother alright.

Oh tsunde, arufa should be here any moment know, nawaki finished while gaining shocked and scare looks from all anbu's and a few clan heads.

No, no not him? asked aburame clan head.

Oh, things are about to get interesting stated choji's father while inoichi nodded in agreement.

Hiashi said nothing because he already knew.

Wait a minute who is arufa? You make it as if I know him, tsunde responded to which her brother stood up at attention.

Because you do. You knew him as his code name dan. Here's the files signed by him, nidaime tobirama, sandaime heruzan and yodaime minato namikazi. It was their way of keeping his secrets so no one or war hawk, would even tried to challenge him. If they did, then he would've wiped out this entire village, he said which gained many shocked looks from some of the civilians and shinobi's.

Oh, and one more thing. The night that naruko was born was also the night that arufa AKA raion destroyed the kyuubi without a trace.

That's outrageous! Shouted the civilian council. Yeah, who are you to deny the defeat of the demon by our beloved yodaime?! They kept going and going while danzo said nothing because he knew of the defeat by heruzan.

Tsunde eyebrow began to twitch which her brother did the same before they both had enough and silenced the entire room. Silence! They said while unleashing ki-intent on the civilians. However, nawki continued to get his point across while putting them in their places.

You all speak as if you were there, and yet you treat this young woman like she's a disgrace.

Who?! You mean that demon?! Shouted a random civilian man but quickly silenced himself as nawaki just entered his sage mode, which is identical to hashirama's as mokuton roots danced around the entire tower due to his rage.

Where you there in the battle against the kyuubi? Did fight against it and the demon king? Where you there when the yodaime and his wife fought and died against the demon king?! He shouted while his hair stood up as his power began to increase.

Were you there when the sandaime lost his wife on that battle field?! Well?! Were you there when minato namikazi and his wife kushina uzumaki died while protecting their little baby girl from being killed?! Well what do you have to say?!

I was there along with the entire raion squad along with the raikage and his brother as we watched minato die in the arms of our leader and the last thing he said was if the village doesn't treat his daughter with respect, then she is to be taken away from this village.

You fools! Is this the same village that my grandfather worked so hard to build, only for it to become like our enemies?! He asked shouted while receiving no response.

'Tsk' pitiful. I'd figured as much. Yo boss, why don't you show everyone why you were considered the strongest shinobi alive, nawaki finished.

The gathering shadows that were in the meeting room suddenly revealed themselves as the known and feared raion squad, followed by a yellow flash which appeared raion arufa uchiha, the uncle of obito uchiha.

There were many more flashes that appeared along the room as each one had different types of elements. Some were fire, others were shadows while a few had all types of elements. Overall, they were ready for battle. Each one of them where in their black and yellow shinobi armor similar to the shadaimes' uniform while wearing the golden lion emblem on their armors. A few of them were even apart of kanoha's anbu squad, even irka, anko and hatake was there.

No way, irka your one of them? Asked naruko which he replied with a nod before he and everyone else kneeled.

Hail lord raion-sama! They said in unison.

At ease the pale purple haired youth spoke while leveling a glare at danzo and his followers.

Good evening, shimura, he said venomously.

Danzo was speechless and for the first time in his life he was actually scared and out of ideas.

Well? Aren't you going to threaten to kill me? Or better yet, deny that I was the one who defeated the demon? He asked while receiving no answer.

Pitiful. Eel!

Yes, lord raion? Asked a woman dressed as an anbu with an eel mask while carrying two katana's on her back.

Has your husband received the message?

Yes, he has. He should be here as we speak, she replied.

Good. Obito uchiha, itachi uchiha, front center.

In a flock of birds, both of kanoha's prodigies presented themselves.

Yes, taicho-sama? They asked.

Have you two already proceeded as planned?

Yes, uncle arufa. We have done as you asked.

And the other request? He asked more to itachi.

Set and done. Here's the paper works from the raikage giving you full authorization of the league. Here's the other paperwork's from a pale man named whis. He said you'd understand once you read this letter.

I see, very well. Excellent work, meet me at kumo in five minutes.

Hai! The two uchiha said as the air around them sucked them in a vortex formation as they disappeared.

He pulled out the file folder that was from whis and read the message that was written inside. Once he was done, he closed the files and shouted out loudly; DAMN YOU WHIS! Nawaki, please take these files and while you're at it, can I have a little bit of your sake?

Sure, he said while taking the files and giving arufa his sake.

The rest of the people in the council meeting room all sweat dropped for the second time today.

Danzo finally was able to gain back his confidence and have just received word that his anbu was on their way.

I do believe that you have no right to just barge in this room unannounced. I don't know how you've been resurrected, but threatening your hockage is punishable by death. However, I'm willing to make you a deal.

Arufa recomposed himself and narrowed his eyes while folding his arms. Oh really? Just what is it old man?

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the leader of all the ruckus and activated his sharingan under a gengitsu. I'm willing to pardon all your crimes against me and let you and the rest of your squad have all the privileges of the highest rank of kanoha. I will even reenroll naruko as a ninja and promote her to genin.

However, under one condition and that's if you swear your undying loyalty to me, he said while the civilian side of the council smirked victoriously thinking that they won.

Arufa smirked while sensing the four signatures behind him. You must take me for an amateur, he said while getting many disproval and shocked looks from shimura and his followers. By offering me with all those privileges you thought that I the great raion arufa of kanoha would stoop so low just to serve you?

Ha! How the mighty has fallen. Oh and you can stop trying to manipulate me with that stolen sharingan of yours. As a matter of fact, where's shisui? Oh wait, you had him killed didn't you?

You're a disgrace to kanoha and your forefathers. Tobirama would not be pleased if he seen you now.

Shimura lost his composure and tried to attack arufa with mokuton, but instead of attacking its target, the roots bent backwards and shot towards danzo before wrapping around him while leaving only his head present.

The room went silent as the temperature dropped. than a poof was heard, followed by four legends while two were considered the most powerful. Standing proud and known as the shodaime is hashirama senju and his wife mito uzumaki senju. Next is the nidaime, also known as tobirama senju. And the fourth is the legendary madara uchiha who had his kama present as his sharengan flared dangerously at danzo.

Well this is a dangerous turn of events, well I can assume that you heard everything?

Oh, we did and we've heard more then we should've, stated mito before sending one of her chakra chains towards koharu as it went through her chest killing her on the spot.

Indeed, I think its high time we clean out kanoha once more, stated tobirama. I'm disappointed in you shimura. You've done everything that we fought against on the battlefield and for that, I will kill you. Before I do that, madara would you mind doing the honors? He asked at which the uchiha said nothing as he unleashed more than 40% of his powers before activating his rinnegan and stabbed danzo in his left eye while ripping it from its socket followed by cutting of the left arm that was filled with sharingans.

The screams of danzo pain could be heard all across kanoha while many civilians and shinobi alike shuddered from all the the ki-intent and many powerful energies coming from the tower of the hockage.

Meanwhile back in the meeting room….

Ok, you can kill him now tobirama, finished madara.

Actually I was hoping you would do the honors, seeing that he was the one who killed off your clan.

Good point, he said while severing danzo's head before turning the corpse to ashes. When he was done, he noticed mabuki staring at him with love. He smirked and made his way to her and pulled her in his lap while sitting in a nearby chair.

Miss me beautiful? Madara asked his secret lover. Many witnesses from both sides were shocked from the actions of madara and mabuki. What has the world come to? How does she know madara?

She replied by kissing him hungrily while placing his left hand on her breast as she moaned. Many of the shinobi present where struggling not to nosebleed.

'ahem' do you mind madara! Shouted mito and hashirama at which he tsk and mumbled spoil sports.

Hashirama, I would like to become hockage again. Do you mind? Asked tobirama.

Do as you wish brother, but know this. We are going to cleans konoha and bring back its former glory, he finished while getting a nod from his peers.

Well, in that case, what do you wish for us to do ?

Its hashirama brat! And I want you to continue as planned. Take my granddaughter and everyone else who you deem worthy before heading to kumo. Secondly, I don't want you to return until I say otherwise, meaning It will probably take five years or so, but still. You get the point.

Why you're at, why don't you explain to my granddaughter about everything that has happen at this moment. And believe me, you might want to.

Alright I'll talk, but first asuka! Yes, my lord. I want you to wait for me at the gate in five. Take naruko with you.

As you wish, she said before taking naruko and vanishing via fire flash.

Everyone in the room was shocked and too frightened to do anything. First the most feared organization returned with their leader. Next, the former kages of kanoha returns and now the nidaime is about to become hockage once again.

Homura, you will be made of an example of what happens when you betray a ninja or ninjas of the leaf village stated tobirama.

Agreed.

As for you arufa, I think it's time for you to make your departure to kumo. And please send my regards to the current kage. And make sure you take care of my granddaughter, but then again I don't have to say that because my grandson will cover if you're not around, right nawaki? Nawaki? He said again but got no response. He looked around and found his grandson with a grin as he and tsunde's apprentice shizune was sitting in his lap giggling like a school girl.

Ahem, do I have to repeat myself or DO I HAVE TO TOSS YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS OUT THE WINDOW?! He shouted which got their attention.

Don't worry gramps, I promise to look after my sis no matter the cause! He said with determination.

That's my boy. And if you and shizune decide to hook up. Be sure to show her THE WILL OF FIRE! He said before getting hit from mito's frying pan.

Crap that's the frying pan of doom raion squad mummer fearfully while watching mito's hair stand like nine tails.

There will be no perverts in my presence am I clear nawaki? The same applies to the rest of you.

Hai! Yes mam! They said in unity.

Good. And hashirama, pull something like that again and there will be no rewards for you tonight. Am I clear?

Yes, mam he said standing at attention.

Well that was something, mummer tobirama before catching everyone's attention. I think you know what must be done arufa. Be here when we call you, understood?

As long as it isn't boring then I'm all good.

Excellent. Madara I think it would be best if you go with them. We don't need any uchiha worshippers if you know what I mean.

Understood. Come sweaty, let's go pack, he said as he received a kiss from his lover while vanishing.

Well those two are going to awhile. Well what are you waiting for? Get moving, tobirama commanded as each and every last raion agent vanished to kumo while only five stayed to help out with remodeling the shinobi business.

Now to business, tobirama said while mito and hashirama stood on both sides as they stared at the remaining clan heads.

Meanwhile in kumo…..

The raikage was happy that his long brothers returned and quickly had them to signed the papers and handed them the keys to their mansion.

Once inside the mansion, arufa assigned his squads schedule and told them to meet him in training ground 12 while summoning extra clones to help out around the house before he went to his room and spoke with tsunde.

At first tsunde tried to kill him after his explanation, but after he showed her his memories she settled down and cried for nearly 2 hours straight. Afterwards he and her shared a brief hot kiss and broke apart before she told him she's his first, which he excepted.

After discussing his relationship with tsunde, arufa went to make groceries while also visiting the raikage and discussed how he would help with their training starting on every Thursdays and Fridays. The raikage agreed and then brought up the subject about arufa being under the cra.

After three hours' worth of discussion with the kage and the council, arufa finally went home while also making extra groceries. Once he got home he noticed how clean and proper the house look. He could tell that a women's touch has been added. However, where is everyone else? He thought while heading to the kitchen and restocked the kitchen.

When he was done, he went and took a bath before heading to his room. Not once did he noticed the energy signatures in the master bed room until he opened the door and flicked the light switch.

When the light came on, he was greeted with the sight of seven beautiful women clad in only a bra that could barely hold their large breasts and panties which made his southern friend harden while revealing its self to the world.

The ladies are tsunde, naruko, asuka, hinata, anko, kurinei and sakura.

Arufa was speechless while tsunde smirked. Ladies why don't we give him his reward, she finished while appearing in front of her boyfriend and gave him a kiss as she stroked his member causing him to moan.

The rest of the women followed suit as they to repeated tsunde's action.

Once they were done kissing, tsunde gave the command to strip before whispering in arufa's ears telling him to use the bunshin copy technique.

He quickly complied and summoned seven clones before commanding them to handle their business.

his saiyan blood came to life as he stood behind tsunde as she bent over presenting her flower to the world and huskily told him to pound her which he happily obliged.

That night there where nothing but the sounds of flesh and lovemaking as neither got any sleep.

Standing on a nearby cliff, whis smirked and marked his check list before vanishing once more.


End file.
